The Newest Threat
by Lidia168
Summary: Anya Is an average girl who has one passion: Zelda. When she takes a strange quiz that tests your knowledge of The Ocarina of Time on the internet, she is swept into a strange,familiar world. OC X LINK


**Disclaimer: I do not Own The Legend of Zelda**

**This is unique and new so please bear with me. The beginning may not make sense, but it will soon.**

**Enjoy :)**

I awoke with a start as the bell rang, signalling the end of class. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep and knew it would come back to bite me later. Grumbling, I stretched and yawned before gathering my things and heading for the door. I darted for the door in an attempt to escape the English teacher, but he caught me.

"Anya, could you wait a moment please?"

I froze and winced, _crap! _I spun around with a fake, friendly smile on my face, "Yes Mr. West?"

He motioned me over while shuffling papers to grade. I stood beside his desk while I waited for him to finish. He peered over his glasses and subconsciously smoothed back what little hair he had left, "I noticed your dropping grade and I'm concerned," H_ere we go_, "Therefore, I want you to write a make up essay about anything you want."

That took me by surprise. I raised an eyebrow, "Anything I want?"

He leaned back and folded his hands, "Well, it has to be school appropriate of course," He laughed as if he had said the most clever joke the world had known. I was just trying not to roll my eyes, "It's easier to write about things you have passion for. I'm trying to cut you some slack and help bring your grade up. Just one thing, I want you to research it. I don't care how much you think you know about the subject, I want at least three websites cited and none of them can be wikipedia. Understood?" He shot me a stern look that clearly stated that he was serious.

I nodded and thanked him before turning around. I already knew what I wanted this paper to be on, but I don't need to research it at all. I'll just check a few sites, make sure _they're right_ and use that. After all, no one knows Zelda like I do.

I headed straight for the library, actually eager to do my homework, and looked up sites that knew anything about Zelda. I was displeased with many of them and thought they should be shot for their lack of knowledge on the subject. I was about to break the monitor from my frustration and irritation when something caught my eye.

_Are you an Ocarina of Time expert? Take this quiz to find out. Warning, the outcome may surprise you._

Now how can I say no to that? I clicked on the link and was taken to a strange site that appeared to be a place that sells witch ingredients or something. I found it odd that a Zelda quiz would be here, but shrugged it off and looked over the first question.

_How many goddesses are there?_

I rolled my eyes and entered three. I should have known it would be this easy. It must be some random quiz made by a wanna be, but I decided to finish it anyway.

_How many temples are there including the Temple of Time?_

Seven

_Where do you learn Epona's Song?_

Lon Long Ranch

_Who is Sheik?_

Zelda in disguise

_Where did Lon Lon Ranch get its name?_

Malon and Talon's names

_Finally, what is the next threat to Hyrule?_

That one took me by surprise. I hesitated at the keys, thinking that there was none, but there's always trouble with Hyrule, otherwise there would be no more games. So instead, I typed that there is no clear answer and hit send, waiting for my results.

_ Congratulations, you have passed the expert quiz. You will now be transported to Hyrule to finish the final question. Goodbye._

I chuckled, cute. I returned to my 'research' for another hour with few results before giving up for the day and returning home. It had been a long day and sleep was calling my name. There was nothing else that needed my attention... that was important enough anyway. I slipped in the door as quietly as I could, hoping my mother wasn't still awake.

"Anya Mae!"

Destiny was not on my side.

I paused and cursed my luck before turning to face her. My mother looked like an older version of me. We both had long, silky black hair and emerald green eyes. Our skin was fair and we both had slender bodies. I had a few inches on her, but i got that from my good for nothing father who abandoned us.

Mother stood with her hands on her hips, a very disappointed look in her eyes, "The school called me. Anya I told you-"

"I know, I know I'm working on it! I was just at the library doing research," I waved her off, trying to escape to my room, the only place with peace.

She wasn't budging, "I highly doubt that. You are coming straight home after school and doing your homework in the living room where I can see that you're doing it instead of wasting your time in your room on that Nintendo!

I bit my tongue to hold my anger down, not daring to respond. I am not wasting my time! Playing that game is the only way I can hold onto my sanity! She'll never understand that!

She straightened up, "You're excused."

I fled to my room and slammed the door, flopping down onto my bed and screaming into my pillow. She doesn't understand! She never will! To hell with her, I don't care anymore! I'll live how I want. I can take whatever _consequences_ life has for me. As my anger drained, so did my energy. It had been a long day and my little nap in seventh period hadn't helped much. I kicked off my shoes and closed my eyes.

A strange fog clouded my awareness and everything was dark. My senses were dulled in a way that frightened me. I couldn't hear, see, feel or smell anything. I panicked on the inside, trying to makes some sense out of the situation, but couldn't think of anything. Just a moment ago I was in my room... right?

Great now I'm doubting myself. I ground my teeth in frustration when a distant light came into view. How sad that such a small thing could bring me so much relief. Well, it can either mean I'm dead, or that I'm not. At least something's happening.

As it came nearer, a whisper registered in my ears. I couldn't make out the words, they had to have been in some foreign language or something. I strained my ears with no results, giving up for the time. The light was now right in front of me and growing, spreading. With it, colors and sounds. It was like reality itself was reappearing again. This is the strangest thing that's ever happened to me!

I blinked and everything changed. I was sitting in a field with soft grass that swayed in the light breeze. There were tall trees behind me grown too close together to even squeeze through. I wondered how they could grow so close and live, but the thought left my mind and a new one replaced it. Where am I?

There was nothing but field for miles in front of me, and nothing but impossibly dense forest behind me. The sky above was a perfect, cloudless blue, barely after noon. I looked around until I spotted a strange formation in the forest. The branches and overgrown plants twisted together to form a tunnel. As I walked through, the sunlight disappeared. Man must have had something to do with this tunnel. There is no way it was made naturally.

My thoughts stopped as I came to a bridge. The forest seemed to have been cleared out here. To my left was an other tunnel and a latter that descended below, however there really was nothing to go below to. I didn't take long to observe. I needed to know where I was, however, this whole thing did look oddly familiar. At the other end of the bridge was another tunnel identical to the last. Enveloped in darkness once again, I moved forward, half expecting some sort of monster to attack me. When I found daylight again, I froze.

There were a handful of huts scattered around the area. Ahead there was a small pond in front of a large building with a red roof. To my right was a hill with fences on the top. It looked oddly like...

There was a sign beside me. I looked quickly but I couldn't read it. There was nothing but chicken scratch! Even if it was written in English it looked like someone used it for sword fighting practice. Frustrated, I turned around to look at the familiar area again. I walked forward hesitantly, looking around my.

"You know, someone is going to get real suspicious if you keep looking tense like that."

A childish, girl's voice called. I spun around but no one was there!

There was a small giggle and she spoke again, "I'm not down there I'm up here!"

I stopped a moment, bewildered, then looked up and jumped back. There was a small, blonde girl in a green dress and green boots standing above me. She stood with her hands behind her back and swayed back and forth. Her blonde hair curled into two spheres on her head. I know I've seen her somewhere...

She giggled again, "Are you just going to stare at me all day? Or are you going to come up here and chat?" She pointed toward a house that the bridge ended at as she spoke. I walked to the house, wondering how I was going to get up there, when I saw a sort of ramp that wrapped around the house. I walked up and crossed the bridge that went no where. It only stopped with no point. What's up with this place?

The girl nodded in approval with a smile on her face, "Very good. So tell me stranger, where are you from? And why are you clad in such strange attire?"

I looked down at my jeans and blue T- shirt. I think it's her that had strange clothes, "I'm from America. Clearly this isn't it. Where am I?"

She raised a light eyebrow quizzically, "What's an America? And how can you not know where you are? Kokiri forest is the place where the Goddess Farore once dwelled!"

_Kokiri?_ I looked around me and it all clicked why this place looked so familiar! How did it take me so long? I looked back at the girl and asked, "Is someone doing a cosplay of Zelda?"

Her blue eyes widened in shock and horror, "What business have you with the princess?"

I paused a moment and did a three sixty for cameras or something, "Nothing. I was talking about-"

My mind flashed to that stupid Zelda quiz but dismissed it. This is some sort of act or trick... although that doesn't explain why I'm here.

The girl placed her hands on her hips, "You were talking about what?" There was a challenge in her voice that would have been difficult for even a famous film actor to do correctly. I'll give her an A for skill.

I smiled in a friendly way, "I was saying it would be nice to meet the princess. By the way, why don't you have a fairy?" This ought to get her out of her act.

She smiled at my response and clapped her hands together, "Yes it would! And she's behind me. She doesn't like strangers much."

I tried to peer behind her, but nearly fell because of the slim bridge, earning another giggle from the small girl.

"Oh! Why are you not at Hyrule Castle Town? There's a huge celebration for the princess's birthday tomorrow and Hyrule Castle Town is a day's walk."

Huh? She's _still_ in the act? Well, I guess it's best to play along for now, "I got lost in the field."

Understanding covered her features and she led me off the high, pointless bridge to the tunnel, "All you need to do is walk straight. Don't stop at Lon Lon Ranch, or you won't make it by sundown. Just follow the path and you'll make it in time," She offered me one last smile before a blue light appeared and she disappeared. I jumped back with a start and tried to feel for her but there was no trace she ever existed! Was she an illusion? God what's going on here?

I rubbed my temples as I walked back through the tunnel, across the bridge and out of the forest onto the field. I walked forward until I found the path, identical to the one in the game, and walked along it. The sun was hot as its rays beat down on my head. I wanted to stop, but knew what happened when you stopped in the game and pushed faster. When the castle came to view, I sprinted, ignoring the flowing moat in front of it, despite my dehydration, sweaty skin and scorched scalp. I could already hear the chains begin to lift the gait. I pushed harder, my lungs burning in protest. When I reached the gate it had already risen a foot. I leaped up and slid inside on my shoes, shocked that I could accomplish it. The gate shut behind me just as the sun disappeared. Now the task at hand was to find my way through the town. This was going to be fun.

I** know, there isn't any action going on here, but I promise there will be as soon as the plot begins to start rolling. Please review, suggestions and requests are welcome :)**


End file.
